Filosofi Kucing
by ambudaff
Summary: Severus berasal dari keluarga dengan latar belakang suram, pemarah, mudah tersinggung, dan sebagainya. Bagaimana Lily bisa tahan terhadapnya? Untuk Challenge Paradedication di Forum Infantrum


**Filosofi Kucing**

_Severus Snape dan Lily Evans adalah kepunyaan JK Rowling. Nama Pearl kepunyaan Ambu, dan nama Sally itu punya __**[at]aranolein**__ Artinya Princess XD_

_Terinspirasi dari __**http[:][/]lily-fox[.]deviantart[.]com[/]art[/]In-another-life-wake-up-243813421**__ dan didorong-dorong untuk menulisnya oleh segerombolan Defenders of Snape. Here you are, __**[at]aranolein**__,__** [at]pinguin_oren**__,__** [at]pdchusfani**__,__** Joan Mack**__,__dan __**Ayumurti Bulandini**_

_Sekalian dijadikan entri dalam __**Challenge:**__**Paradedication**__ dari forum __**Infantrum**__, Dipersembahkan untuk __**Muscat-Dunghill **__dengan harapan bersedia menulis kembali..._

_Genre Family, Rate T, AU_

-o0o-

"_Aku minta maaf."_

"_Aku tak tertarik."_

"_Aku minta maaf!"_

"_Diam."_

_Gadis yang mirip dengan Lily di hadapannya itu memakai gaun rumah, berdiri dengan tangan bersedekap di depan sebuah lukisan kuno seorang Lady yang gemuk, di depan sepertinya sebuah jalan masuk ke sebuah ruangan aneh._

"_Aku cuma keluar karena Mary bilang kau mengancam mau tidur di sini."_

"_Memang. Aku tadinya akan tidur di sini. Aku tak bermaksud mengataimu Darah-lumpur, kata itu—"_

"_Meluncur begitu saja?" Tak ada belas kasihan dalam suara gadis yang mirip Lily itu. "Sudah terlambat. Aku membelamu selama bertahun-tahun. Tak seorang pun temanku bisa mengerti kenapa aku sudi bicara kepadamu. Kau dan kawan-kawan Pelahap Maut kecilmu yang berharga—kaulihat, kau bahkan tidak menyangkalnya! Kau bahkan tidak menyangkal itulah yang menjadi tujuan kalian semua! Kalian sudah tak sabar ingin bergabung dengan Kau-Tahu-Siapa kan?"_

"_Aku tak bisa berpura-pura lagi. Kau sudah memilih jalanmu, aku sudah memilih jalanku."_

"_Tidak—dengar, aku tak bermaksud—"_

"_Menyebutku Darah-lumpur? Tapi kau menyebut semua orang lain yang seperti aku Darah-lumpur, Severus. Kenapa aku harus berbeda?"_

_Dengan pandangan merendahkan, gadis yang mirip Lily itu berbalik dan memanjat masuk lagi lewat lubang lukisan—_ **1)**

Terengah-engah, Severus terjaga.

Suasana masih sangat gelap, di luar sama sekali tak terdengar suara. Di dalam ruangan hanya ada suara halus detik jam yang teratur, hingga sudah nyaris terlupakan.

Severus menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya beberapa kali, tapi napasnya belum teratur lagi.

Mimpi yang aneh.

Perlahan, berusaha untuk tak membangunkan Lily di samping kirinya, ia duduk, beringsut hingga berbalik ke samping kanan. Kakinya keluar dari selimut, menginjak karpet di bawah tempat tidur. Hati-hati ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah gelas yang selalu ada di meja di sampingnya, dan mengambilnya.

Seteguk demi seteguk tanpa terasa ia menghabiskan segelas penuh. Napasnya kini sudah normal lagi.

Mimpi yang aneh.

Ia, Severus Snape, sedang bertengkar dengan seorang gadis yang sepertinya mirip dengan istrinya, Lily, tapi di sebuah ruangan yang—mengerikan. Seperti di kastil abad pertengahan. Yang hanya diterangi lilin. Dengan tembok-tembok kukuh, dengan lukisan-lukisan aneh. Dan sepertinya salah satu lukisan itu menjadi pintu sebuah ruangan yang aneh juga.

Tapi, lupakan suasananya.

Yang menjadi pikirannya adalah, ia sedang bertengkar dengan Lily. Dan ia bisa merasakan aura kemarahan yang sangat, dari gadis—sekarang sudah menjadi istrinya—itu.

Mimpi memang konon bunga tidur. Dan ia sudah hapal, jika ia sedang punya masalah yang membuatnya stres, ia tak bisa tidur nyenyak. Dan ini akan membawanya ke dalam mimpi-mimpi tak jelas.

Tak jelas, bukan _sangat_ jelas seperti mimpi tadi. Dan ia bahkan masih bisa mengingatnya dengan baik. Tidak seperti mimpi-mimpinya kebanyakan, begitu bangun ia sudah melupakannya—

Oke, di kantor ia sedang banyak pekerjaan. Dengan tenggat waktu yang terus mengejar. Tak heran jika ia tak bisa nyenyak tidur. Tapi heran ia bisa bermimpi sejelas itu—

Severus menghela napas panjang.

Suara usikan, Lily, berbalik, dan menatapnya dengan mata yang masih setengah terpejam, "Sev? Ada apa?"

Severus memasukkan kedua kakinya ke dalam kehangatan selimut lagi, berbaring lagi, dan bergeser ke arah Lily. Tangan kirinya diulurkan ke bawah kepala Lily, merengkuhnya, dan meraihnya, membawanya bersandar di dadanya. Otomatis kedua tangan Lily memeluknya. "Tidak ada apa-apa," bisik Severus tepat di telinga istrinya, "—barusan aku haus, jadi terbangun—"

Lily lebih merapatkan badannya lagi, dan meneruskan lelap yang tadi.

Severus berusaha memejamkan mata lagi. Kembali ke kenyenyakan setelah terganggu mimpi yang jelas-jelas mengusik batin, merupakan upaya yang sungguh sulit.

Sesosok bulat melingkar—tadi nampaknya tak terganggu—terbangun sejenak, merenggangkan badan, pindah ke arah tengah tempat tidur—dan itu berarti menaiki tumpukan selimut majikannya—dan melanjutkan mendengkur dan melingkar lagi di situ.

Pearl, kucing Lily—sekarang jadi kucing keluarga.

Berusaha tertidur kembali, Severus berusaha untuk merasakan nyaman dengan kehangatan yang ada di sekelilingnya—

.

.

.

.

"—apakah kau sudah bangun, Dad?"

Samar terdengar suara mungil. Suara Sally. Setengah memaksakan diri, Severus membuka kedua matanya, dan tersenyum pada bidadarinya. Terasa kalau Lily sudah tak ada di sampingnya.

"Sally? Mum mana?"

"Iiih! Mum sudah dari tadi bangun, beres-beres, bikin sarapan pagi. Kata Mum, bangunkan Dad, nanti terlambat ke kantor—"

Tentu saja. Setelah mimpi itu, sementara Lily langsung kembali lelap, ia terjaga hampir setengah malam.

Memaksakan diri untuk bangun, ia mengucek-ucek rambut merah mungilnya, "Aku mandi dulu. Sisakan _pancake_-nya—"

Tapi bocah itu sudah berlari ke ruang bawah sambil berteriak, "_Pancake_-nya akan aku habiskaaaaaan—" serunya sambil cekikikan.

Severus tersenyum. Dan masuk kamar mandi.

Segar, Severus memasuki ruang makan sekaligus dapur. Lily dan Sally sudah duduk manis, menuangkan sirup _maple_ di atas _pancake_. Untuknya juga sudah tersedia, disertai secangkir kopi yang masih berkepul.

"Sepertinya nanti aku tak usah ditunggui makan malam—" Severus menghabiskan sarapannya dengan cepat, "—proyek itu—" ia beranjak, meraih tas kerjanya.

"OK. Hati-hati di jalan. Jangan lupa makan siang—"

Severus meraih Lily, mengecup keningnya, meraih Sally yang sudah melonjak-lonjak di atas kursi, mengecup kedua pipinya, "Jangan nakal ya, _honey_! Bantu Mummy—"

"Okey, Dad!"

Seiring ditutupnya pintu depan di belakangnya, tiba-tiba sekilas saja muncul dalam benaknya, bagaimana jika kejadian dalam mimpi tapi malam itu benar-benar terjadi. Dalam kehidupan nyata.

Severus menghembuskan napas keras-keras. Kejadian saat-saat sekolah, saat kuliah itu—pikirnya getir. Tapi tidak—TIDAK—ia tidak boleh memikirkannya lagi. Itu sudah berlalu.

Masa-masa kelam dalam kehidupannya sudah berlalu. Kini saatnya menapak di terang benderangnya matahari—

-o0o-

"_Jangan Harry, Jangan Harry, tolong jangan Harry!"_

"_Minggir kau, perempuan bodoh... minggir..."_

"_Jangan Harry, tolong jangan, ambil aku saja, bunuh aku sebagai gantinya..."_ **2)**

Kali ini memang tidak ada suasana kastil kuno seperti di mimpinya terdahulu. Sepertinya mimpi ini terjadi di sebuah rumah biasa di Inggris. Tapi, entah kenapa Severus masih saja merasa aura mencekam itu masih ada. Bahkan masih sangat kental—

Sebuah malam yang pekat. Sebuah rumah yang berantakan, seperti sudah diobrak-abrik. Bau kematian menguar—

Seorang laki-laki setengah baya, wajah yang bisa disebut jauh dari tampan, bahkan mengerikan, memegang sebuah tongkat yang ditujukan pada seorang bayi. Dan seorang wanita sedang memohon pada laki-laki itu—

—dan wanita itu—lagi-lagi—mirip Lily.

Jantung Severus nyaris saja copot karenanya, apalagi setelah menyadari bahwa laki-laki jelek setengah baya itu sedang mengincar si wanita—dan anaknya.

Laki-laki itu mengangkat tongkatnya—apakah itu semacam tongkat sihir atau semacamnya?—dan mengucapkan semacam mantra. Dari tongkatnya berkilas secercah cahaya hijau menuju si wanita, dan hanya dalam hitungan sepersekian detik, si wanita itu terjatuh kaku—

.

.

.

.

—tersentak, Severus terbangun seketika! Nyaris tercekik, ia berusaha mengumpulkan oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, sebelum ia bisa bernapas dengan teratur lagi. Masih tersengal-sengal. Pikirannya masih tercerai-berai, benaknya masih terserak.

"Sev?"

Lily tentulah terbangun oleh suara terjaganya yang tergesa.

"Ada apa, _honey_?"

Severus menghela napas lagi, berusaha berbicara, "—mimpi buruk. Tak apa-apa—"

Lily bergerak, duduk mendekatinya. Jemari lentiknya meraih bahunya.

"Kau terlalu stress, _dear_."

Severus tak menjawab, hanya mengangguk dalam kegelapan. "Mungkin. Proyek itu—harus sudah selesai dalam beberapa hari ini—"

"Tapi kan semuanya berjalan lancar?"

Menghela napas lagi, Severus mengangguk. "Ya. Walau demikian, ini kali pertama aku memegang tanggung jawab yang sedemikian besar. Kalau ada apa-apa—"

Kalimatnya menggantung dalam gelap.

"Ke sini—" Lily menarik Severus semakin mendekat padanya. Punggung Severus kini berada tepat di hadapannya.

Jemari lentik itu kini mulai bekerja, memijat pundak, bahu, turun terus hingga ke seluruh punggung, dan diulangi lagi dari atas. Perlahan tapi bertenaga. Melepaskan kepenatan. Mengurai simpul-simpul otot yang pembuluh darah hingga lancar.

Severus menghembuskan napas puas. Berbalik, memeluk Lily erat, menariknya lagi berbaring, dengan kepala berambut merah itu di dadanya. "Kau sedari dulu selalu piawai memijat orang—"

Tertawa kecil, Lily menyusup lebih dalam lagi ke kehangatan.

Hening.

"Lils—"

"Hm—" sahutannya tersalut nada kantuk.

"Kalau kita mimpi seseorang meninggal—"

"—biasanya yang terjadi justru sebaliknya, Sev," masih dalam nada kantuk. "Katanya sih, itu berarti yang dimimpikan akan berumur panjang—"

Severus tak menjawab. Tangan kirinya mengelus-elus rambut merah dalam pelukannya ini otomatis.

Ia bukan orang yang biasa percaya pada macam-macam superstisius macam begini, tahyul atau semacamnya. Tapi yang benar-benar merasuk ke dalam perasaannya adalah, suasana dalam mimpinya. Terus menghantui, terus terasa hingga kini. Walau hatinya mencoba mempercayai apa yang dikatakan istrinya tentang umur panjang, tapi sulit.

Seperti—Severus mengeluh diam-diam—dicelupkan ke dalam air dingin sedingin-dinginnya, lalu orang menghiburnya dengan mengatakan bahwa suhu sedang hangat sekarang. Jelas-jelas suasana yang ada dalam mimpinya tadi itu sangat mempengaruhinya.

Mungkin tidak akan begitu dalam pengaruhnya, jika masa lalunya tidak seperti kepunyaannya.

-o0o-

Dad yang pemarah. Mum yang mudah tersinggung. Mudah ditebak seperti apa keadaan rumah sehari-hari.

Anak adalah peniru yang ulung. Maka Severus yang pemarah dan mudah tersinggung adalah hasil dari keadaan saat itu.

Ia tak suka dengan keadaan itu. Tapi ia tak betah. Maka begitu suara Dad membentak, atau Mum mulai mengeluh, itu _alarm_ untuk Severus agar segera meninggalkan rumah. Ke mana saja. Tak begitu jauh biasanya. Taman bermain di dekat rumah menjadi tujuan.

Dan di sana ia bertemu dengan Lily. Mereka cepat menjadi sahabat. Severus yang pada dasarnya pintar—mungkin bahkan bisa disebut jenius—sangat menarik bagi Lily. Sedang bagi Severus, dari Lily-lah untuk pertama kalinya ia tahu bahwa manusia di dunia itu tidak terdiri melulu hanya dari orang pemarah, pengeluh, atau mudah tersinggung. Dunia yang lebih menarik dan berwarna-warni terbentang luas di hadapannya.

Dan dunia yang sabar.

Severus sadar benar, bahwa jika saja Lily itu bersifat sama dengannya, hubungan mereka akan hancur jauh-jauh hari.

Mimpinya yang pertama kemarin dulu itu. Membuatnya tertohok sangat.

Sifat buruknya, hormon masa remajanya, nyaris membubarkan hubungannya dengan Lily. Walau sesabar-sabarnya, ada masa kemarahan juga bisa menguasai Lily. Jika dirunut hingga saat ini, ia bahkan tak tahu mengapa Lily kembali lagi dan lagi dan lagi padanya, menunggu kemarahannya reda, dan kemudian menjelaskannya dengan logis pokok permasalahannya.

Mungkin kejadian yang sama berulang, sehingga Severus lama kelamaan luluh, sehingga lama kelamaan kemarahan dalam jiwanya terkikis. Apalagi setelah mereka menikah, dan dikaruniai seorang gadis mungil, bidadarinya. Sepertinya api kemarahannya menguap entah ke mana, tak membekas. Kalau dibandingkan dengan masa lalu—

Severus bergidik. Entah mengapa mimpi masa lalu itu datang lagi—dengan latar yang mengerikan begitu? Apakah—apakah itu semacam pertanda, semacam petunjuk baginya, agar ia waspada dan menjauhi kebiasaan-kebiasaan masa lalunya?

Severus menarik napas panjang.

Mungkinkah kesemua kebiasaan-kebiasaan buruk masa lalunya sudah disimpan rapat-rapat di alam bawah sadarnya, dan meluap keluar tatkala ia sedang banyak pikiran seperti sekarang ini?

Karirnya menanjak tajam, dan saat ini ia sedang diuji. Atasannya memberi tanggung jawab dengan sebuah proyek vital. Keberlangsungan perusahaannya, bergantung pada keberhasilan proyek ini. Bergantung padanya juga sekian ratus jiwa pegawai perusahaannya. Nama baik.

Ia pintar, ia tahu. Beberapa orang menyebutnya jenius, ia juga tahu itu. Tapi ia tak percaya diri. Ia tahu bahwa semua langkahnya sudah mengikuti prosedur, semua resiko yang akan ia tempuh, sudah memiliki _back up_. Tapi ia masih saja memiliki ketakutan akan kesalahan fatal yang ia tak tahu entah di mana, sedang mengintai dan berusaha menghancurkan semuanya—

Dan rasa percaya dirinya melesat menukik tajam ke titik nadir dengan hadirnya mimpi-mimpi ini—

.

.

.

.

.

"—Dad, kau sudah bangun?"

Entah kapan tadi malam ia bisa kembali tidur, tetapi semua mimpi kemarin dan tadi malam seakan lenyap saat ia mendengar suara jernih merdu bidadarinya ini—

"Ya, sayang, aku sudah bangun," dengan sekali tarik, tubuh mungil itu berpindah ke dalam pelukannya, "—jangan bilang kalau _pancake_ yang dibuat Mum sudah kau habiskan—"

"Hihi—" dan tawa kecil itu berubah menjadi jeritan-jeritan kegelian tatkala Dad menggelitiknya tanpa ampun. Pearl yang sedari tadi meringkuk di ujung tempat tidur, terbangun, mengeong, berdiri dan berjalan ke arah mereka. Menyandarkan tubuhnya yang berbulu putih itu di tubuh Sally, menggosok-gosokkan tubuhnya manja, sambil mendengkur. Sally meraih kucing itu ke pangkuannya, dan membelainya. Pearl kemudian meringkuk di atas pangkuan Sally, yang juga sedang melingkar di atas pangkuan Severus.

_Tidak._

_Tak akan kubiarkan kebahagiaan seperti ini lenyap ditelan hantu-hantu masa lalu!_

-o0o-

_Laki-laki jelek beraura jahat itu lagi. Ia menyapu udara dengan tongkatnya—mungkinkah itu tongkat sihir? Dan ia—Severus—yang sedang menghadapinya. Tongkat sihir laki-laki itu mengarah pada sebuah kurungan dengan seekor ular mengerikan di dalamnya. Sebelum Severus bisa melakukan apa pun, kurungan itu telah memerangkapnya, kepala, bahunya, dan laki-laki itu berbicara dalam bahasa yang aneh._

"_Bunuh."_

_Severus menjerit mengerikan. Wajah yang memang sudah kehilangan warna, wajah pucat pasi sementara mata hitamnya melebar, ketika gigi-gigi taring si ular menembus lehernya, ketika ia gagal mendorong kurungan sihir lepas darinya, ketika lututnya lemas, dan ia terjatuh ke lantai._

"_Aku menyesal," sahut laki-laki itu dingin._

_Laki-laki itu mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya ke kurungan yang berisi ular, melayang ke atas, meninggalkan Severus yang terjatuh miring ke lantai, darah memancar dari luka-luka di lehernya—_ **3)**

Terjaga lagi dari mimpi yang aneh itu.

Severus menghela napas. Mengalihkan duduknya ke samping, mengambil gelas di atas meja di sampingnya, dan mengosongkannya sekali teguk.

Seperti—seperti ada hubungan dengannya. Mimpi-mimpinya, jika disambung-sambungkan, seperti berisi sebuah cerita.

Severus tidak percaya reinkarnasi, tetapi apakah itu yang terjadi dalam kehidupannya yang dulu? Ataukah kehidupan dalam dimensi yang berbeda?

Jenius memang ia, tetapi hal-hal semacam _reinkarnasi_ dan _kehidupan di dimensi yang lain_, memerlukan logika yang berbeda.

Menghela napas lagi.

Yang jelas, pikirnya, kehidupannya tak boleh berakhir seperti dalam mimpinya. Ia punya seorang istri. Ia punya seorang anak perempuan. Ia punya kehidupan yang menyenangkan.

Ia harus mempertahankannya.

"Sev?"

Berbalik, ia mengulurkan tangannya dan memeluk istrinya. Membenahi selimutnya, sehingga nyaman, berduaan. Kehangatan yang selalu ia dambakan, yang tak pernah ia dapatkan sejak kecil—

Pearl juga terbangun, dan berpindah meringkuk di tengah mereka berdua. Lily tertawa kecil. "Sepertinya dia cemburu kalau kau peluk aku. Dia juga pengen dipeluk—"

Severus tersenyum. Tapi raut wajahnya serius.

"Lils—"

"Hm—"

"Kau tahu kalau aku ini orangnya pemarah, kenapa kau masih mau juga sih, menikah denganku?"

"Pertanyaan basi!" dan Lily menyusup semakin dalam di pelukan Sev.

Tapi suara Severus terdengar sangat serius, jadi Lily juga terpaksa menjawabnya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Aku cuma lihat Pearl—"

"—kenapa dengan Pearl?" Severus bingung.

"Kau dulu pemarah. Mudah naik darah. Mudah tersinggung," Lily mengusap kepala Pearl, -tapi Pearl tak peduli itu. Walau kau datang dengan marah-marah, ia tetap menyambutmu, menggosok-gosokkan badan di kakimu—"

Pearl mendengkur, seolah mendengar apa kata majikannya.

"—dan yang kutahu, binatang itu nalurinya sangat kuat. Penciumannya, pendengarannya, penglihatannya, juga sangat kuat. Jadi, aku ambil asumsi, kalalu Pearl masih suka padamu, maka marahmu itu hanya ada di kulit luar. Di hatimu—" tangan Lily berhenti di dada Sev, "—tidak demikian. Dan Pearl lebih tahu itu dari aku—"

Severus terperangah. "Jadi—"

Lily mengangguk. "Itu yang membuatku tetap bertahan—"

Pelukan Sev semakin erat. Sev mengecup rambut Lily, tanpa bicara, lama sekali—

Lily mendongak, dan memergoki mata Sev yang basah. Tangannya mengusap perlahan mata yang basah itu, "—dan Pearl benar kan? Semakin ke sini, aku makin bisa melihat sifatmu yang sebenarnya. Dan aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, Sev—"

Malam semakin dingin. Namun hati Severus hangat.

-o0o-

"Jadi, itu mimpi-mimpi burukmu selama ini?"

Severus mengangguk.

Makan malam baru selesai. Severus pulang kantor tadi dengan lega karena proyeknya lancar, langsung tembus disetujui. Sekarang, mereka berdua di sofa, di depan televisi yang sedang menayangkan program entah-apa-namanya. Sementara Sally sedang mengejar-ngejar Pearl ke sana ke mari.

"Kukira benar, mimpi itu cuma bunga tidur—"

Severus menyibakkan sejumput rambut merah dari pelipis istrinya, dan mengecup keningnya. "Kalaupun bukan, yang jelas mimpi itu membuatku terus waspada. Jangan kembali lagi ke masa tak jelas seperti dulu, atau nasib kita akan berakhir bagai mimpi itu—"

Lily tersenyum. "Kalau itu maumu—"

Severus juga tersenyum. Tapi ia kemudian merogoh sakunya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak perhiasan. "Happy Anniversary—" sahutnya sambil membuka kotak itu, "—walau itu akan terjadi besok, tapi aku sudah tak tahan—"

"Hihi, kukira kau akan lupa—" Lily tertawa kecil. Tapi tawanya terhenti saat Severus mengeluarkan sebuah kalung dari kotak itu. Kecil rantainya, putih berkilauan, dengan leontin juga kecil, dari permata. Memasangkannya di leher istrinya.

"Kau cantik—" sahutnya sambil mengecup keningnya.

"_Thanks, _Sev. Dan kau gombal sekali—" ujar Lily membalas. Keduanya terkekeh. Tapi tak lama karena Sally datang bagai tsunami.

"Mum! Dad! Kalian lagi ngapain sih?" tanyanya sambil merengut.

Severus tersenyum lagi. "Sini, anak Daddy! Daddy punya sesuatu untukmu—"

Sally naik ke atas pangkuan ayahnya.

Dari kotak yang sama dikeluarkan seuntai kalung juga, lebih kecil dan lebih berwarna-warni, khas perhiasan anak-anak. Dipakaikannya di leher Sally.

"Bagus sekali! Thanks Dad! Tapi aku tidak sedang berulang tahun—"

"Besok itu hari ulang tahun pernikahan Mum dan Dad," jawab Severus serius, "—dan pernikahan kami tak akan seru kalau tak ada kau, makanya kau juga dapat kadonya—" ia mengecup kedua pipi anaknya.

"Gyaa! Thanks lagi, Dad!" dan kali ini Sally yang mengecup kedua pipi ayahnya.

"Lalu ini?" tunjuknya pada satu lagi perhiasan dalam kotak. Lily turut menjulurkan leher untuk melihat perhiasan untuk siapa lagi yang masih tersisa dalam kotak.

"Panggil Pearl—" sahut Severus. Sally turun dan menangkap Pearl, yang menurut saja. Kalung kucing itu dipakaikan oleh Sally.

"Dia cantik sekali, Dad!" seru Sally, melompat-lompat dan bertepuk-tepuk tangan. Pearl mengira itu ajakan untuk bermain-main lagi seperti tadi, dan teruslah kedua makhluk itu berkejar-kejaran berkeliling ruangan.

Severus melingkarkan tangan di bahu Lily. Lily menyandarkan diri di bahu Severus.

Untuk selamanya.

**FIN**

**Catatan kaki**:

1) Disarikan dari Harry Potter dan Relikui Kematian, hlm 889-890

2) Disarikan dari Harry Potter dan Tawanan Azkaban, hlm 223

3) Disarikan dari Harry Potter dan Relikui Kematian, hlm 865


End file.
